Endless Nights
by Jillman66
Summary: ** PART 2 NOW UP!!!** Sydney and Gage go undercover to catch a real estate broker who is providing a place for criminals to meet. Sydney realizes a relationship mistake. Please read and review.
1. Endless Nights Part 1

**Chapter 1: Default Chapter**

Disclaimers: I do not own or lay claim to Walker, Texas Ranger or the characters Walker, Gage, Sydney, Trivette or Alex. This was written for entertainment purposes only.

Endless Nights Part 1

Cottage #2, Fort Worth, early evening, July 20th

Gage stepped out of the back door from their cottage and stared along the beach. He slowly closed the screen door trying to be as quiet as possible with the hopes of not disturbing her. His eyes found his partner sitting a little ways down the beach staring off into the horizon. Gage wanted to walk up to her and join her in watching the sunset, but after what had progressed over the past two days, he knew that going near her probably would not be the best of ideas. Instead, he leaned against the wall of the cottage, crossing his arms in front of him, as his thoughts drifted to the previous two days.

Two days prior, Ranger Headquarters, mid morning, July 18th

"You're late," Sydney announced as Gage ran through the Company B door.

"Per usual," Trivette commented from the other side of the room noticing the junior ranger's entrance and hearing Sydney's remark.

"I was stuck in traffic for twenty minutes. Give me a break."

"If you are a half hour late and you were in traffic for twenty minutes, doesn't that mean that had there been absolutely no traffic, you still would have been ten minutes late?" Sydney sarcastically asked.

"Be quiet." Gage said to her as he headed towards the coffee pot.

"There's a cup on your desk." Sydney stated noticing where he was going.

"Thanks."

"Figured since you were late I might as well have your coffee ready for you so you couldn't take anymore time away from your paperwork."

"Are you sure you didn't make me coffee because you feel guilty about standing me up last night?"

It was true. Sydney was in a new relationship with a man she had met at the supermarket named Todd. She thought he was going to be out of town last night and had made plans with Gage. Then Todd showed up and surprised her with an entire evening planned for them. He had not anticipated her making plans with another man.

The truth be told Todd and Gage had never met. Sydney did not want her friendship with Gage to scare him off. Also, Sydney was hiding the fact that she was a ranger from Todd with the hope that he might stick around. She and Todd had a deal, what they did for work during the day was their business. Todd was very secretive as to what he did and this secret they each held made things more interesting for them. It forced them to find things that interested both of them and strayed away from the "what did you do at work today?" conversation. Had Gage and Todd met, it probably would have tipped him off as to the general vicinity of her profession. What other profession would a man and woman be paired other than law enforcement?

Sydney let out a large sigh and said, "I'm really sorry about that. It's just Todd planned this whole evening for us and . . ."

"And Todd is more important, I get it."

"Gage, that's not it. When I called last night I told you that I would tell him I would pass on his offer. It was you who told me to go with him." She adamantly stated and she began to walk towards his desk.

"You know Syd, it's fine. I don't care. Do what you want." Gage said looking down at his paperwork and at the same time avoiding making eye contact with her. The secret that Gage had been hiding ever since Sydney had met Todd was that it hurt him a lot knowing she was with someone that wasn't him. Gage never wanted to talk about Todd and felt that as long as he didn't have to see him, he could hold back on going completely insane. There was something about this Todd character's and Sydney's relationship with him that Gage found very odd. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

From the other side of the room, Trivette had noticed the recent rift in the two junior ranger's relationship. He noticed they bickered much more than they ever did and they hardly joked around with each other anymore. He didn't pry into their social lives but he knew that Sydney was with someone new and could tell Gage was suffering from a broken heart. Sydney had been with a man he also only knew by name for a month or so and that she seemed happy with him.

Walker walked in carrying a file just as Trivette was about to go over and talk to Sydney and Gage about what was going on between them. Instead Walker motioned for the three of them to join him in his office.

When all four where in his office and gathered around Walker's desk he began to tell them about their newest case. "It seems as if we have a real estate problem down in Fort Worth."

"What kind of problem? Can't get a good price on one of those summer homes Alex is trying to get you to take her to?" Trivette joked.

"Not quite. There is this collection of cottages owned by a company called 'Horizon Homes.' There are seven of them at the end of a cul-de-sac and when you step out their backdoors, you are at the beach."

"Sounds nice." Sydney stated.

"Yeah, maybe you and Todd can spend a weekend there." Gage said sarcastically.

Sydney glared at Gage as she shifted all of her weight to one side and crossed her arms in front of her. Both junior rangers broke free from their evil eye staring contest and noticed Walker and Trivette eyeing them. Sydney and Gage immediately apologized and urged Walker to continue.

"Well, 'Horizon Homes' rents these cottages out in week intervals to wealthy clientele. The Fort Worth authorities are convinced that these homes are used for meetings of mob bosses, drug dealer and for prostitution."

"With the beach at the back of the cottages it would make for easy access in and out." Trivette added as Walker nodded.

"Yesterday a woman by the name of Nancy Flemming was found dead downstream from this group of cottages. The medical examiner said that she was shot in the back and then thrown into the river." Walker said. "There is no hard evidence that the people who are staying at the cottages killed Flemming but it is highly likely. The people who own 'Horizon Homes' own other pieces of real estate all over the state but the head of it, Robert Kramer, lives in one of the cottages."

"So what are we going to do, Walker?" Sydney questioned.

"I have already made arrangements for Carolyn and Peter Connors to spend a week starting tomorrow."

"Who are Carolyn and Peter Connors?" Gage asked.

"How are you doing Pete?" Trivette asked as he slapped Gage on the back.

"I bet I'm Carolyn." Sydney said with very little enthusiasm thinking about spending a week living with Gage.

Cottage #2, Fort Worth, July 19th

When Sydney and Gage had arrived the next morning they were met by a man by the name of Paul Hart. He was kind of like a maintenance man for all of the cottages. He had given the pair a key to Cottage #2 and told them if they needed anything, than they should let him know. He was always around. After Sydney and Gage had entered the room and dropped their things, they surveyed their surroundings. One double bed was against one wall, a small kitchen area was in one corner, a bathroom in another. There was evening a small living room like area with a couch, a loveseat and a television. What caught Sydney's attention was the glass door that led right to the beach.

"Beach is pretty, don't you think?" She asked Gage as she stared out the window.

"Yeah, it's nice." He flatly stated. "We should keep a look out. From here we will be able to see every boat or plane that is coming. Since these people are probably trying to be secretive, I'd guess they do things in the middle of the night. Probably isn't much action during the day."

"Yeah." Syd simply stated as she became mesmerized by the water as the soft tide went in and out.

Had things been the way Gage had wanted them, he would have walked up behind her and held her as she enjoyed her view. But things weren't the way he wanted. She was in a relationship with Todd. She wasn't with him. So Gage headed to look out the small window that was next to the door. He noticed a man in a business suit talking to the owner of 'Horizon Homes' and another man. The other man was a well known mobster Tom Chaplin who was known for his prostitution rings and murder. He had been brought in many times but gotten out of it every time because the witness who were set to testify against him suddenly disappeared.

"Hey Syd, you better get over here and see who our new neighbor is."

"Who?" Sydney said as she came towards the window and peeked out.

"Tom Chaplin." Gage firmly stated.

"And Todd." Sydney said as she looked up at Gage with a shocked look painted on her face.

To be continued. . .


	2. Endless Nights part 2

**Chapter 2: Endless Nights part 2**

Disclaimers: I do not own or lay claim to Walker, Texas Ranger or the characters Walker, Gage, Sydney, Trivette or Alex. This was written for entertainment purposes only.

Endless Nights Part 2

Cottage #2, July 19th

"Todd?" Gage asked. "You mean your Todd? The Todd that you are. . ."

". . . in a relationship with, yes, that Todd. This isn't right Gage."

"What isn't right?" Gage asked as he peered out the window to survey Sydney's boyfriend.

"Why would Todd be with Tom Chaplin or Robert Kramer?"

"I don't know Syd but I'm sure we will find out."

"You bet I will."

"You? No way. You will blow our cover. Maybe you should go back to Dallas. I'll stick this out on my own." Gage firmly stated.

"Umm. . . I don't think so. You can't send me home."

"True, but Walker can and when I tell him your boyfriend is down here hanging out with the people we are trying to take down, he will."

"Don't do this Gage." Sydney said fighting to keep her voice down so that she didn't draw attention to their cottage.

"Tonight "Pete and Carolyn" will get into a fight, you will storm out to the car as quickly as possible with a hat. We'll stick your hair in it. Then you'll drive off to headquarters."

"I can not believe this." Sydney said as she sat down on the bed resting her elbows on her knees at the same time putting her head in her hands.

"Sydney, I'm sorry. But if they see you. . ."

"Not about that," she said gazing at the floor.

"You know if you stay inside and mand all of the video equipment, we should be all right."

"I don't get it."

"You just stay out of sight. I didn't mean to boss you around but I feared for your safety." Gage said as he sat next to her on the edge of the bed.

Sydney rolled her eyes at Gage and softly said, "I don't get how I can be so wrong about men all the time." Gage could tell that she was fighting back tears as he stared at her face.

"Oh, that. Syd, he probably knew who you were and set your entire relationship up to use it towards his advantage."

"Thanks, Gage. I can't get a guy at all, is that what you're saying? That this is one big set up and he never really cared about me? You don't think anyone could ever care about me, do you?" At this point Sydney had stood up and was nearly screaming at Gage.

"I didn't mean it that way. . ."

"What way did you mean it then?"

"Syd, would you please lower your voice? Think of the neighbors. . ." Gage softly stated stressing the word "neighbors."

"No, I will not lower my voice."

Just then the rangers' argument was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Gage asked.

"My name is Todd Marsh, is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine." Gage said as he mouthed the word "bathroom" to Sydney. She quickly got the hint and slammed the bathroom door on her way in.

Gage went to the door to finally have a discussion with the infamous Todd. He slowly opened the door to see a man a little shorter than he but in relatively good physical shape standing before him. Gage simply said, "Hi."

"Todd Marsh," the visitor said extending his hand to Gage.

"Pete Connors." Gage answered shaking the man's hand.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I heard yelling and I wanted to make sure everything was all right."

As Gage was about to answer he hear the shower go on. Gage quickly glanced toward the bathroom door and then refocused his attention to Todd saying, "My wife and I were having a small disagreement. Something about how she doesn't think I find her desirable anymore. You know how women can be sometimes." Gage said as he leaned in to whisper his last sentence to Todd. "We didn't mean to interrupt you and your family."

"Oh, I'm here helping out a friend get a good deal on a cottage, that's all. He is looking for a quiet getaway for a week."

"Quiet. Sorry, we will be quiet."

"I'm sure you will be," Todd said, "this is a very nice place though, maybe I should consider coming down here again. I have been here a few times last week just checking the place out for a night or so seeing if me or my friend would like this place."

"Bring your significant other?"

"Actually, it's 'others'. I got girls in every major city in Texas." Todd must have seen an ally in Gage and continued on, "One night with my Houston lady, Cassie, another with my Austin girl, Sharon. . ."

"We are from Dallas."

"Ahh, my Dallas love, Sydney. She's a real nice girl, but not much action though, if you get my drift. She would not be the right date for a cottage on the beach. Then again maybe this would be the perfect place to take her to see what she's got."

Gage half smiled thinking to himself that if he was in the presence of this no good, lying, cheating jerk any longer he might rip his head off. "I think I need to go and start making dinner. If I don't have something for Carolyn when she finishes, she is going to have another fit."

"Then I would have to come back," Todd answered with a laugh.

"We will be quieter, we promise. Have a good evening." Gage said as he put his hand on the back of the door to close it.

"You two have a good night," Todd said as he walked away and Gage slammed the door.

Walking towards the bathroom Gage was entranced in his thoughts. From what he had just heard, the man Sydney was seeing was cheating on her and didn't seem to offer any remorse for his infidelity. Gage didn't know what to do. Sydney was already angry with him and if he told her that Todd was cheating on her she probably wouldn't believe him and think he was just trying to make her miserable. At the same time, by keeping this information from her, he was setting her up for heartbreak when she eventually figured out the truth for herself.

He wanted to let her know that the visitor was gone and it was safe for her to come out of her hiding place. He softly knocked on the bathroom door still hearing the shower going. When she didn't answer, he opened the door. He had expected to find Sydney anxiously waiting to come out, he certainly did not expect what he saw – his partner actually showering.

Ranger Headquarters, same time, July 19th

While Gage and Sydney were undercover in Fort Worth, Trivette and Walker were left to find all the information they could about Robert Kramer and his enterprises. Walker was determined to not let this criminal slip through his fingers again due to the disappearance of witnesses. This time he and his rangers were going to personally catch him in the act of dealing drugs, running a prostitution ring and also find out how he and his colleagues were connected to the death of Nancy Flemming.

Trivette looked from his computer screen to Walker and said, "Walker, do you really think we can catch this guy, Kramer?"

"Yeah, I do."

"He makes witnesses disappear. Ten witnesses so far."

"I know but I trust that Sydney and Gage can handle themselves."

"Are you sure we shouldn't go down to Fort Worth and back them up?"

"If you are trying to get an all expense paid weekend with Erica courtesy of the Texas Rangers calling it back up, you can forget it." Walker said with a soft chuckle.

Just then Alex walked in to join talk to her husband. "Hey Jimmy," she said as she passed by his desk.

"Any news from Gage or Sydney?" Alex asked.

"Not yet, their check-in is today at four."

"Okay, well make sure you tell them to get visual evidence of the drug deals. If we have stuff on tape, at least if the witnesses couldn't testify, we would still have a case."

"Why does everyone suddenly think Gage and Sydney can't take care of themselves? Have we lost all of our trust in them? They are both rangers."

"Have you talked to them lately, Walker?" Trivette questioned as he joined the conversation.

"Ever since Sydney began dating Todd, I don't know where either of their heads have been." Alex said.

"I know, they aren't the same. I always thought they would end up together." Trivette mentioned.

"From what I hear from Sydney, she is content with Todd, but I think it's just because he made some sort of romantic advance towards her."

"Maybe you two should. . ." Walker started before he was interrupted by Trivette turning towards Alex and starting to gab again.

"Gage likes her though. I can tell."

"Anyone can tell that."

"You two. . ." Walker said trying to get them to both turn their attention back to him and again being interrupted.

"Except Syd." Trivette mentioned responding to Alex statement.

Finally, Walker got up to leave. "Where are you going?" Alex asked.

"I am going down to the M.E. to find some information on Nancy Flemming."

"I'll come." Trivette mentioned.

"No, no. I can go," Walker began. "You two girls can stay here and but your noses into Sydney and Gage's relationship, but I want no part of it."

"I am not a girl. I resent that." He said pretending to be upset.

"Well the both of you are gabbing like teenage girls at a slumber party." Walker said as he left to talk to the medical examiner.

"He just doesn't understand how important it is." Alex said.

"How important what is?"

"Helping to get Gage and Sydney together."

"Yeah, we are doing two of our friends a favor."

"You think we should just let the two of them figure things out for themselves?" Alex asked.

After thinking for a minute, Trivette said, "It's more fun being nosy."

Alex laughed as she headed back to her office and Trivette headed back to his desk.

Cottage #2, an hour later

Sydney was pacing around the room near the bed while Gage was sitting on the couch collecting his thoughts. After Gage had walked in on her, she immediately screamed and threatened his life if he didn't shut the door which he did realizing his error. Neither had spoken since Syd had left the bathroom.

Finally, after he couldn't take it anymore, Gage spoke. "Please stop pacing, Sydney. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to walk in on you."

"You should be sorry." She harshly said as she sat down on the bed and began to wear a hole in the wallpaper with her stare. "What were you thinking?"

Truth be told, Gage was thinking about protecting her. He had decided to hold back the information he had recently discovered in light of the fact that if he did share what he knew, their friendship would probably be over. When he didn't answer her question, Sydney began again.

"I'm going to go back to Dallas. I can't be here right now. Not with you. Not with Todd around."

"Fine, whatever you want to do Syd." Gage softly said. "I am sorry though."

Sydney could sense that Gage's mind was somewhere else. She began to walk over to him and said in a much nicer tone than the one she had been using, "Gage. . . What's happening to us?"

"I don't Syd but I do know it isn't good."

"You have seemed so angry and distant lately, Gage. What's up? You can tell me." Sydney said as she took a seat next to him on the couch.

"I dunno." Was all Gage could come up with to say. He loved Sydney and he wanted to be with her and he was angry that she was with someone else. That was the truth but his feelings for Sydney were not going to go away no matter how angry or distant he seemed. He just saw no other alternative. He couldn't continue to be the same friend he was to her before Todd. It just wasn't possible.

Sydney was just about to start grilling Gage on what was really bothering him when her cell phone rang. She walked over to the other side of the room and picked it up.

"Syd." She said.

"Hey Syd, it's me, Todd. I was thinking, wanna go away with me this weekend? I know these wonderful little cottages in Fort Worth."

Sydney looked over at Gage who was staring at her intently wondering what she should do.-


End file.
